Happily Ever After?
by La Nanita
Summary: Harry and Ron have accomplished a lot over the years, but can they propose to the loves of their lives and get the Happily Ever After they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I wasn't a blonde gazillionaire……

**Chapter One**

Ron's brow furrowed as he contemplated a way out of the trap he'd let himself fall into.

"Erm….King to G2." Immediately the king piped up," Are you mad? Do you _want_ me killed?"

"Shut up, you!" Ron snapped, nervously awaiting Harry's next move.

"Knight to G2," Harry said with an impish grin. And then he uttered a word that Ron had never heard spoken by an opponent: "Checkmate."

Ron's jaw dropped in shock as he sat and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Meanwhile, Harry proceeded to perform an impromptu happy-dance. "_I beat you. I beat you", _he chanted.

Ron blinked twice. Sulkily he countered, "I have a lot on my mind right now s'all…."

"Really? What's up?" Harry inquired.

With a dramatic sigh, Ron screwed up his courage, looked Harry straight in the eye, and asked Harry: "What would you say if I told you I was going to ask Hermione to marry me?"

Without looking up from the chessboard, Harry replied, "I'd say it's about time."

At Ron's prolonged silence Harry looked up.

"Well it was kind of obvious you two had a thing going."

Ron gaped. He was doing a lot of that lately.

"You've been making "goggle-eyes" at each other since second year."

While Ron attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor, the gears in Harry's mind started to turn…

"What if we proposed together?"

Ron passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter, don't make any profit… (Has anyone else noticed how depressing these disclaimers are?)

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_What if we proposed together?"_

_Ron passed out._

And now, on to the story…

_**Chapter Two**_

Harry didn't feel shocked or even sheepish. He barely had time to arch an eyebrow before Fred and George walked by the door. Seeing Ron slumped on the chess-table they did a quick double-take. Identical grins split their freckled faces.

"Are you thinking what I am, Fred?"

"Always, George." And with that they brought their wands down in twin sweeping arcs. Immediately, Ron's prone form was crushed under a sudden, powerful jet of water, seemingly pouring from the ceiling. With an inarticulate cry, Ron jolted awake. Taking it as their cue, Fred and George winked at Harry and beat a hasty retreat.

Blinking water from his eyes, and trying futilely to brush himself dry, Ron demanded, "What'd you do that for?"

"You passed out." Harry offered as an excuse. "And it wasn't me, it was the twins."

"Oh," Ron said shrugging. "Well that's ok then." Coming, to his senses, he aimed his wand at his soaked clothes as best he could and muttered a Drying Charm. "Why'd I pass out?"

"Oh…erm…" Harry wasn't eager to touch on the subject again quite yet.

"What?" Ron asked bemused. "It couldn't be that bad."

"I…er…asked if you wanted to propose together."

Ron slumped against the table again. Several chess pieces scattered screaming. "You've got to be kidding me!" Harry said exasperated. From the table, Ron chuckled.

"That time I was, yea."

As Ron sat up Harry gave a relieved laugh.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked with a smile.

"………………………"

The smile slipped off Ron's face. "It _is_ a girl right?"

"Of course it's a girl!" Harry replied in affronted tones.

"I know, I know." Ron laughed, making calming gestures. "So, do I know her?"

"Yea I think so." Harry said with a small smile.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Ginny."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Ron had sufficiently recovered, it took Harry only a few minutes to convince him that his idea could work. Harry could tell Ron was coming around but he had one last excuse. "But it's a proposal. It's kind of personal, isn't it?" Ron asked. Harry replied, "We've been best friends for almost ten years. It doesn't get much more "personal" than that." Ron sighed, "Right, so, what'd you have in mind?"

Harry gave a smile which Ron reluctantly returned. The two friends bent over the table, chess pieces forgotten in favor of a different game of strategy: proposing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Barely a week later, Harry grimly faced a full length mirror, nervously straightening and re-straightening a fussy bowtie. "Does my tie look straight to you?" Harry pleaded with just a hint of hysteria. "You'd look better without it if you ask me." Ron finished buttoning his deep blue dress shirt and turned to Harry with an amused smile.

He chuckled, "You single-handedly defeat Lord Voldemort, but you can't tackle a bowtie?" Upon seeing the look on Harry's face he implored, "Oh c'mon. Unclench already. You're sweating for goodness' sake!" He gestured to the beads of perspiration that indeed were forming on Harry's brow.

With a resigned sigh, Harry pulled the tie from his neck. "It's just---I just…" Harry struggled to convey how wonderful he wanted the evening to be for the girls. "Everything needs to be perfect." When Harry showed no signs of chilling out or calming down, Ron placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Relax." He said in a kind but forceful voice. "We'll be fine."

Harry slowly nodded. On that note, Harry and Ron both turned on the spot and disappeared; off to pick up Hermione and Ginny for what promised to be one of the most magical nights of their lives.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: You can thank **buffalo1fromSalem** for the twins' appearance. We should see the proposal in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I thank you for reading (and reviewing I'm sure. Wink Wink)

Love,

La Nanita


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Ginny and Hermione perched on an overstuffed couch in a cozy sitting room in the Burrow. Both girls had pulled out all the stops getting ready and were dressed to kill. Hermione wearing a turquoise blouse and skirt and Ginny dressed in cinched-waist, knee length, green dress. Both girls were chatting animatedly. "So he didn't tell you anything?" Ginny asked?

"For the thousandth time: no!" Hermione replied exasperatedly, "He just said to be ready for the best night of my life." At this point, Hermione's eyes took on a misty, lovesick look that caused Ginny to playfully shove her arm. Hermione blushed lightly and shook her head to clear it. The corners of Ginny's mouth quirked. _She really likes him. _Ginny thought._ Merlin knows why, but she does. _

Out of curiosity, and to give her friend a chance to recover herself, Ginny asked "What do you think they're up to?" Her statement was punctuated by the Weasley's floo-bell. Excited, Ginny and Hermione turned to face each other. In a slightly breathless tone Hermione replied, "I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out!"

Just then, both men strode into the room. Ron, confident and Harry uncharacteristically shy. Ron swept a low bow and spread his arms regally. "Ladies!" he announced, "Your men have arrived!"

"Well send them in!" Ginny jibed.

Ron's face fell. "Oh very funny." Ron said dryly with a withering glare. Harry, Hermione noticed had remained completely silent throughout the entire exchange, staring intently at his shoelaces. "Are you alright, Harry?" she inquired.

Harry jumped and said, a second too soon "What? Who me? I'm _fine_!"

"Right." Hermione said totally unconvinced. "Shall we go?" she asked of the general air, half-hoping one of the boys would slip up and tell her where they were headed. Ron chuckled, "you know where we're going, dear?" He was clearly enjoying knowing something Hermione didn't. Hermione gave a small harrumph of annoyance, but looped her arm within Ron's. Ginny did the same. Both boys looked at each other, nodded, and Apparated away.

The next moment, the couples were in the heart of Hogsmeade standing outside-----

Ginny let loose an excited squeal. Hermione's jaw dropped. "You didn't." Harry and Ron turned to face her. "We did."

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry, it's been a while. My muse went A.W.O.L .

**Previous Chapter**:

_The next moment, the couples were in the heart of __Hogsmeade__ standing outside-----_

_Ginny let loose an excited squeal. Hermione's jaw dropped. "You didn't." Harry and Ron turned to face her. "We did."_

Chapter 5: In Which Things Don't Go According to Plan

The foursome stood in front of _Chateau __Magique_the classiest, most upscale, prestigious, (expensive) restaurant in Hogsmeade. The imposing building occupied a whole city-block. It's doors and windows were adorned with blue and yellow striped awnings and through the curtains, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione saw silhouettes of people chatting at tables, sipping drinks at the bar, and gliding across the dance floor.

For a long moment, Ginny and Hermione gawped and Harry and Ron grinned, then Ginny squealed again and tugged Harry through the awning-covered doors. Hermione and Ron followed. On the other side of the door, they found a cozy, warm-feeling vestibule generously decorated with abstract art. "I never understood why they call this "art" Ron cracked," looks like the bloke had a seizure while he was painting it." Harry and Ginny chuckled appreciatively, but Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, Ron!" she admonished.

Ginny tilted her head right a few degrees, then left. "You know, I think he's right!"

This time everyone laughed as the four reached a second door. Ron held the door open for Ginny and Hermione, but when Harry made to pass, Ron let go and the corner hit Harry squarely in the shoulder. Harry gave a small yelp, more out of surprise than pain, and shoved Ron in retribution. Their laughter was cut short by a prissy, nasal cough. Harry was unpleasantly reminded of Umbridge as he turned to see a very thin, very pale, man in a tuxedo standing behind a counter. He had a pointed nose, toothbrush mustache, thinning hair, and a disagreeable demeanor.

"Madame et Monsieur, welcome to Chateau Magique. How may I help you?" He simpered. Harry thought this guy could write a book: _How to be Disliked on Short Notice_.

Ron confidently stepped forward, with his shoulders back and his chin up, he replied in an eerily accurate imitation of the Maitre De's accented English, "We have reservations for seven o' clock. Party of four." Maitre De fussily flipped through a set of papers.

"For whom were these reservations made?"

Harry turned to Ron. Ron turned to Harry.

"Well?" They asked each other at the exact same time.

Then, together, they asked, "What do you mean "well?"

"You didn't make the reservations?!"

At this point, Harry turned back to face the Maitre De who returned is gaze with amused interest, an incredibly annoying little smile playing on his lips. "It would seem my friend has forgotten to reserve a table." At this point, Ron made to defend himself, but Harry silenced him with a hand. "However, I happen to know you always have a few booths open."

"Oui, Monsieur. This is true." For a moment, it seemed as though Harry had saved the day. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all smiled, relieved. Then, however, the Maitre De added, "But tonight, I'm afraid we're totally full." The only thing it seemed he was "afraid of" was splitting in two from uncontrolled giggles.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ron exploded at the same time as Harry asked "Surely there's somewhere we can sit?" and Hermione and Ginny exclaimed, "Honestly!"

"I am sorry monsieurs, but there is nowhere. Perhaps you could try down the street at Kiddie Castle?" At this point he burst into raucous laughter. Harry and Ron whipped around and strode furiously through the vestibule and out the door. Hermione and Ginny followed at a slower pace, looking wistfully over their shoulders at the happy couples laughing, dancing, and eating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AN: I'm posting this a little late so kindly point out any mistakes and I'll fix them when I'm conscious.

Kind of sad way to end a chapter, I know. But it felt like a good stopping point. Review or this just might be the ending!

Read and Review,

La Nanita


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter Five_

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione shuffled aimlessly through the streets of Hogsmeade for several minutes after being turned away from Chateau Magique. They followed their long, gloomy shadows in uneasy silence. Ron looked from Harry, whose eyes burned with righteous anger to Ginny and Hermione, with their heads bowed in disappointment. In an effort to lighten the mood, Ron said brightly, "Chins up everyone! Who's up for some Butterbeers?"

Ron said, "On Harry!" At the same time as Harry said, "On Ron!"

Everyone smiled and it was in slightly higher spirits that the four friends headed for the Three Broomsticks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a matter of minutes, the quartet stood in front of the Three Broomsticks. On this Saturday evening, the pub was full of people laughing and chatting. In a corner, a dozen Post-Hogwarts boys were listening to a Quidditch broadcast. Every crucial play was followed by raucous yelling, galleons changing hands, and shots of firewhiskey.

Once they were inside, Ron and Harry went to get drinks while Ginny and Hermione wove through the crowd trying to find a table. As the boys approached the bar, Madam Rosmerta caught sight of them and smiled. "Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you!" When bother boys failed to return the greeting, she asked "Why so glum?" Ron quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Ginny and Hermione were out of earshot before replying, "We were going to propose tonight."

Rosmerta clapped a hand to her mouth. "To Ginny and Hermione?" Ron nodded, "Yeah, at Chateau Magique." Rosmerta's eyes widened as she asked, "What happened?" "_Someone_ forgot to make reservations." Harry said, looking pointedly at Ron.

"You're never gonna forget that are you?" Ron asked, on edge.

"You know," Harry replied coldly, "I think there's been enough "forgetting" lately. That got Ron's dander up, but before they did anything they'd regret, Madam Rosmerta intervened.

"Boys, boys," she said, making "calm down" gestures with her hands. "Relax, I think I have an idea…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"An idea? What kind of idea?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't know yet," Rosmerta answered as she ducked into the kitchen. "She called over her shoulder, "Just don't let the girls leave!"

This would prove to be easier said than done.

As soon as they turned around, they were confronted by a very sheepish Ginny and a very angry Hermione.

"We're leaving." Hermione said. Then she met everyone's eye in turn, daring them to disagree. Truth be told, no one wanted to. Her beautiful new outfit now sported a large, dark stain and she didn't look happy about it. In fact, the look she wore was almost murderous so most people at surrounding tables were glad the look wasn't aimed at them.

Ron and Harry awkwardly looked at each other, then to Ginny who shook her head almost imperceptibly.

When no one offered any resistance, Hermione made to stalk past them and through the door but Ron said, "Oh no you don't!" grabbed her arm and swung her back around. She glared down at where Ron's hand encircled her wrist pointedly. Ron quickly added, "You don't want to leave just yet."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "I don't?"

"No," Ron answered earnestly. "You don't."

"Why not?"

Ron faltered. "Because…erm….well, because…" Thankfully, Harry stepped in. "Because we haven't had our drinks yet!"

Hermione glared suspiciously from Harry to Ron to the Butterbeers sitting untouched on the counter before throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Fine!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to clean up." With that, Hermione turned on her heels and made for the restroom, being careful to detour around the rowdy boys in the back.

As Harry, Ginny, and Ron grabbed their Butterbeers and barstools, Ron asked, "What happened to her anyway?" Ginny sighed deeply before replying, "It was those guys in the back." She took a large swig of her Butterbeer. 'And….?' Harry prompted. Resignedly, Ginny continued, "Well one of them was completely wasted. When we tried to get by, her turned around and totally dumped his Firewhiskey all over her. While Hermione was telling them off…" Here Ron and Harry exchanged a brief, knowing look having both been on the receiving end of Hermione's lectures. "..they recognized her; they started calling her all sorts of vile things."

"Like what?" Ron asked darkly, glaring over his shoulder.

"Use your imagination." Ginny said. "Anyway, that's when we noticed their green and silver gear…"

Harry began, "The only thing worse than an ignorant bastard..."

"Is an ignorant _Slytherin_ bastard." Ron finished.

The three sat in stony silence until Hermione returned from the bathroom. She took her seat, grabbed her Butterbeer and downed half of it. The whiskey stain was now a shadow of what it had been, and the thunderclouds on her face were slowly clearing up, but for the moment, she was still slightly scary.

Luckily, Madam Rosmerta lightened the mood by poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Hullo Ginny!" She said brightly. A pause as she took in Hermione's stormy appearance. "Hullo Hermione."

She had come out to give Harry and Ron an update on her plans, but didn't know if it would be wise to do so with the girls so close at hand. So, ignoring Ron and Harry's pointed looks, she edged toward the bar, grabbed something from under the counter, and sidestepped back into the kitchen.

The four looked at each other.

Silence.

Then, "So…how 'bout them Cannons?"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione said at once. While the four were laughing, Madam Rosmerta reappeared. She was holding a wicker basket which she handed to Harry. He held the basket over his head and yelled, "Ta-da!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all asked, "What is it?"

Harry started, "It's….why it's…" "A picnic basket." Rosmerta whispered. "A picnic basket!" Harry announced.

"For us?" Hermione asked.

"For you." Rosmerta replied. "Go on!" she urged.

As they followed Ginny and Hermione our the door, Harry said gratefully, "Thank you so much!" "Yeah, we owe you one!" Ron said.

Madam Rosmerta smiled and crossed her fingers. "Good luck!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Read and Review!

Much Luv,

La Nanita


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Not making any profit.

**Author's Note:** I've saved the longest chapter for last! Read and Review! It's a doozy!

_Chapter Six_

The quartet darted through Hogsmeade, high spirits restored, searching for the perfect picnic spot. Ginny suggested one across from Madam Puddifoot's, but Harry turned it down, thinking proposing to Ginny where Cho had once walked out on him would be…awkward. Hermione chose a spot over-looking the Shrieking Shack, but Ron didn't like it because he could still remember all too well how he'd been dragged there by "the Grim". Finally, the four came across a beautiful, green hilltop. From the hill, they could see the sun setting behind Hogwarts' many towers and turrets. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all agreed: it was _perfect._

As soon as Harry opened the picnic basket, a red-white checkered sheet floated out, straightened itself, and fluttered to the ground. Next came a bowl of fresh strawberries with whipped-cream and chocolate sauce, followed by a bottle of champagne and four glasses. The foursome looked on happily as the picnic arranged itself on the blanket. "Wow," Ron commented, "she really set us up didn't she?"

"I'll say she did!" Ginny said as she fell to her knees, grabbed a strawberry and dunked it in the chocolate sauce. As Ginny took a bite, she closed her eyes in pleasure sighing, "Chocolate covered strawberries. My favorite!" Hermione playfully crinkled her nose, "I much prefer _whipped-cream_ on strawberries." So saying, she sat down (a bit more gracefully than Ginny had) and dipped a strawberry in the whipped-cream. "Well?" Ginny asked? "Magnifique!" Hermione replied. Both girls laughed.

Before Harry and Ron sat down, they shared a relieved look: Things were finally looking up!

While Ron, Ginny, and Hermione fairly attacked the strawberries, Harry popped open the champagne and poured some into each glass. "Ooh, what are we toasting to?" Ginny asked.

As Ginny, Ron and Hermione faced Harry, Harry faced Hogwarts. His eyes misted over for a while. No doubt, he was remembering all their times there, all their adventures. Slowly, the rest of the group turned to face Hogwarts.

Ron remembered how his friendship with Harry and Hermione had made his years there so enjoyable…or at least tolerable. Ginny remembered how, at Hogwarts she didn't have to be the youngest child, or the only girl; at Hogwarts she could just be _Ginny._ Hermione remembered how making her first real friends had made her life so much better, so much more complete. Harry had thoughts like all of his friends, but mostly, he reflected on how much Hogwarts had changed him. For better or worse, he was who he was because of Hogwarts and what had happened there.

After and eternal moment, Harry said, "We'll toast to us. Past, present, and future."

"To us!" Everyone cheered. Smiling, the clinked glasses and sipped their champagne before they fell on the strawberries again.

The next few minutes were filled with playful joking and reminiscing over their times spent at Hogwarts. Ginny felt slightly left out. They had all been such good friends for such a long time…how could she ever fit into such a tightly-knit group?

They chatted happily until the strawberry-bowl was empty and their stomachs were full. The sun was just making its final run to the horizon. Harry nervously fiddled with the box in his pocket. _It was time._

Hermione looked around contentedly. Friends, family, and strawberries with whipped-cream. Could it _get_ any better? She didn't think so. She turned to Ron, "Thanks for not letting me leave," she said, smiling. Ron smiled. "I could never let you leave."

"Tonight has been so wonderful," Ginny said to Harry. "Thank you so much." Ginny smiled shyly and added, "I love you." Harry favored her with one of his lopsided grins, "I love you too," he said. I've loved you for so long. I just wish I realized it sooner. We could have had so much more time together."

After a short silence, Hermione jokingly shoved Ron. "Why can't _you_ ever say things like that?"

"I don't have to say that I've loved you since I was thirteen. That I don't know what I'd do without you. That being with you makes me complete. You already know. You knew before I knew. So there's no point _saying_ it."

"It would be nice to hear it more often all the same," Hermione replied happily.

"I'd tell you how much I love you a thousand times, if you'd let me."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ron?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"That's when you got down on one knee isn't it?" Ron Jr. asked from his place on the floor._

_Ron smiled and ruffled Junior's hair. "Sure is."_

_"What happened next?" Junior asked._

_"Well next I__…" At this point, Ron and Junior looked up to see Hermione walk through the door and hang her coat._

_"Mommy!"__ Junior cried, and rushed into his mother's arms. Hermione laughed, swinging Junior in a wide circle before putting him back down. "What are my two favorite men up to?" she asked._

_"Daddy was telling me how he proposed to you!" Junior said excitedly._

_Hermione sighed, "Not _this_ story again."_

_Ron smiled endearingly, "Come on, dear, it's a classic. We were just getting to the best part!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, but shouldn't you go get Ginny and Harry?" _

_"You go get them! I did it last time!" _

_"I'll do it!" Junior offered. With that he set off across the living room to the door on the other side. Junior knocked on this door and called, "Aunt Ginny? Uncle Harry? Can you come in here for a moment?"_

_"Uncle" __Harry's__ voice came from the other side of the door, "What is it, Junior?" _

_"Daddy's telling The Story again!"_

_A moment later, Ginny preceded Harry through the door that connected their houses, __lovingly __rubbing her very pregnant belly.__ "I love this story!" she exclaimed as she took her seat on the couch next to Hermione. Harry joined Junior on the floor and Ron continued._

_"Where was I…__Ah!__The proposal."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It means," Ron said getting down on one knee, "that I always want to be there for you, showing you how much I love you." Hermione's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she realized what was happening. Next to her, Harry was on one knee facing Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry said, "There's no way I could possibly describe what it feels like to be with you, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying." By now, there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

Ron and Harry reached into their pockets, pulled out and opened small boxes. Inside each box was an engagement ring; Ginny's was studded with diamonds and emeralds. In Hermione's, the emeralds were replaced by sapphires.

"Ginevra Weasley…"

"Hermione Granger…"

Then Harry and Ron asked at the same time:

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled through their tears. "Yes!" they somehow managed to say. "Yes, yes, yes!" The word became a chant, a chant that meant everything would turn out alright. Somehow, in the hugging, kissing, crying and laughing that ensued, Harry and Ron managed to slip the rings on Ginny and Hermione's fingers.

A year later they were married. A year after that, Hermione gave birth to Ronald Weasley Jr.; five years after that, Ginny and Harry have their own baby on the way.

And they all lived—you guessed it—Happily Ever After.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note**: I wanna give a HUGE shout-out to Buffalo1fromSalem and Khophey for sticking with my story and reviewing from the beginning to the end! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! This is for you guys!


End file.
